bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ichikue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome Welcome to the BFF site. I hope you have a wonderful time here and make some pretty cool characters. If you ever need any help with anything feel free to ask me. RazeOfLight 12:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lieuntant fight Hmm sure why not. Which character did you want to spar against? I have my main character Malik, but I could also use the antagonist Dorothy. --- Illuminate Void 18:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your reply. Umm could I please have some time to look at both articles and then make my character. Thanks Ichi. Ichikue 15:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you need help creating any of your abilities just let me know. I may not have much experience in RPing through the boards but I do happen to know a lot about character creation and regulating powers and limitations to create interesting characters. --- Illuminate Void 17:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads u. I am really stumped on one thing. How do you make the content boxes. it sounds stpid but trying to make him i have no content box. plz help >Ichi. Ichikue 17:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Character Creation When you're editing your page click on the Template drop down box. It should be directly under INSERT in the blue heading. You should get a list of options, just click on Template:Infobox. You'll get the infobox, but you dont want to use this one. Instead click on the "Choose another template" at the bottom of the popup. It should be a gray button. Click it. After that you should get another popup window. In the "Browse for a Template" you'll see "Most Frequently Used". Click on the Bleach Character Infobox (Shinigami). That should get you the proper infobox for your character. After just type in what you want to be displayed. Here you'll see Title, Image, Name, Kanji, Romanji, etc. Type in your character name in both the Title and Name boxes. As for the image, you'll need to actually write in the code which should look something like this: [ [ File : name of pic . jpg ] ] So if you uploaded a pic and called it Seijaku Ichi, then it would look like this: [ [ File : Seijaku Ichi . jpg ] ]. The same is similar if you wanted a link to any other articles, although I'm not sure on the exact wording. For example if you wanted a link to your race as a shinigami it would look like this: [ [ w : c : bleach : Shinigami | Shinigami ] ]. I added in the spaces so the page wouldnt send an actual link but when used there are NO spaces. Hopefully that should get you started. As for determining his abilities as a Swordsman, and Kido, look at my character Malik. I really tried to explain his exact capabilities with Kido, such as which numbers of Kidou he could use without an incantation, how much power they had, whether they could be used in combat, or as support, whether he was even capable of using some Kido at all. For swordsmanship I suggest basing it off an actual style of combat and just expand from there, describing how he fights, left-handed, right-handed, one hand in his pocket, whether he favors thrusts, or slashes. This might require a bit of research depending on detailed you want to get, you might try looking up some various sword arts and go with that. --- Illuminate Void 18:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh and by the way, the romanji is the hiragana/katakana of the Kanji used in your name. For your character it would: セイジャクイチ. --- Illuminate Void 21:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Heya, I'm a pretty regular User on here, and I'd just like to say welcome to ya, dude. If i can help out with anything, then ask away and if I can help ya, I'll try to. Anyways, welcome to BFF wiki! I hope ya have a really good time and make some brilliant characters and pages. Kenji Hiroshi 19:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Pic Hey, thanks for the pic! I'll definitely be usin' that one (kinda looks like a Captain's coat). Cheers man, this is appreciated. If you need any help, then ask away and I'll see what I can do to help ya out. Kenji Hiroshi 15:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the pic ^^ Its appreciated and if you want you could possibly join the gravity force. Do you have a chatango?RazeOfLight 17:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Its easier to communicate RazeOfLight 19:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) mine is Razeoflight or RazeOfLight...whicever one works im not too sure actually lol =P RazeOfLight 20:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I'd really rather u didn't.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 20:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :mhm. sorry again--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 20:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::no, we won't. I only really RP with like two ppl, and another two on occasion. so we won't--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 20:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) GF You will have to speak to Hitsuke or Grizzaka. I'm not entirely sure on the joining procedure. But I would welcome you into the ranks no problem.RazeOfLight 18:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yo I've seen on Raze's talk page that you're interested in joinin' the Gravity Force. If you'd like, I could ask for ya, but I can't promise anything. That okay with you? Kenji Hiroshi 15:07, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll drop 'em a line, then and see what's what. I'll tell ya the result as soon as I get 'em. Kenji Hiroshi 16:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, the results are in, man. Welcome to the Gravity Force. Hitsuke agreed to let ya join. Kenji Hiroshi 08:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Gravity Force Sure. I've added your name there. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 08:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tourney Arc How would you feel about being a part of a mini arc tournament with all of gravity force's characters? RazeOfLight 16:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well do you want to do an RP with me so your character can learn his shikai? Send me a link to your character page too btw. I'll help in anyway I can. And what gravity force thing are you talking about? (Btw. Always remember to sign your posts) RazeOfLight 16:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Is it the character Seijaku Ichi? If so do you want me to help you organize the page a bit more? And just let me know when you want to get started on that RP. I can have Luka and Yanagi be his tutors if you want.RazeOfLight 17:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tourney Arc How would you feel about being a part of a mini arc tournament with all of gravity force's characters? RazeOfLight 16:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Gravity Force - Master Hey, so in the Gravity Force, we usually have someone in charge of a new user. So Raz has volunteered to be your master in creating characters. If you want to choose someone else, however, it's fine. The teachers are as follows: Fire, Grizz, Raz & Me. You can, of course, also seek help from our group's trainee Master, Kenji (He's really good for a new user). The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 06:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S: I made you a property template. Instead of putting the sitewide one, you might want to use this as it actually links and doesn't look weird. =.= You are not stupid. You're just new, that's all. You edit this message, copy the template sign (Green thingy above) by highlighting it and pressing Ctrl + C. Then on your character, paste it there using Ctrl + V. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 15:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Dan Level I'm a Second Dan right now, going for my Third in December. I'm also an Instructor, and Assistant Head-Instructor as of a few weeks ago to my Master. I'm gonna be trying out for the World Competition team tonight, so that should be fun haha. Glad to see another person here who studies Taekwondo. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I doubt you have a good guess of my age. I'm the youngest instructor in the Quincy school, being only 17 right now. Though, alot of students look at me and swear I'm in my twenties. Also, not to brag much, but I happen to know all 24 ITF forms, as well as the nine WTF Black belt forms. I'm so awesome, lulz. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I follow ITF style, because Choi Hong Hi was the founder of Taekwondo and of ITF, and plus his style is more traditional. I just learn WTF forms as well because I don't believe in the divide between the two. I figure, by learning what both have to offer, I can truly complete myself as a martial artist. But I don't mean complete, because a martial artist can always improve, lol. I'm 17, yes. I started my training at age 8, and it just came naturally to me. Also, I'm not sure why, but I'm not what you call "skinny" but I'm not exactly "fat", yet I'm capable of doing full splits, high jump kicks, etc. Also, I'm not a fan of Chuck Norris. Dudes who make their own martial arts without even mastering their previous one (he only got like a 3rd degree in karate or something), are just complete douchebags. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Cheers! Again, thanks for the pic, man. Which character's Bankai we're you goin' to use it for, 'cause if it's a flame-type you're lookin' for, I'v got a pic I was gonna use for one of my guys but decided against it. Here ya go. Kenji Hiroshi 20:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) And don't mention it, man. If you need cool pic's, I'd try out photobucket or try gettin' lucky on google images (some random ones on that, though). I got these two off photobucket a while ago. I was plannin' on usin' these for Tyrell Nishiki, but I went with another design instead. Kenji Hiroshi 20:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Hey. Just call me Raze. I don't like the term master. We're friends after all lol. And sure I'll edit your page. And help you out. Don't worry...just tell me what you want the RP to be about and I'll start it up RazeOfLight 23:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New Kido Yeah, those could be used on the Kido page, man. You wanna add them, or should I do that for ya? Oh yeah, the 2nd spell. What number is it gonna be, 'cause ya kinda forgot to mention that in the message. And nice work so far on Hisui Giyoushi. Kenji Hiroshi 12:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll add them. As for the chat, I don't work with it anymore. Me and my cousin left a while ago. Any talking I do, I do it on the wiki. I'll go ahead add 'em now then. Kenji Hiroshi 12:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I got two of 'em added, and I'll add the others later. I've got a football match to head to, so talk to ya later. Kenji Hiroshi 13:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Characters. It will be me editing your characters. So don't get freaked out. Just helping you clean up the pages a bit. RazeOfLight 13:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm liking hisui. One thing though. Try to explain more in his powers and abilities. Instead of making all those things into one. Separate it into 3. RazeOfLight 13:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok just let me know what you want to happen. And we can start. As for that "ghost"...that would be me cleaning up your pages a bit. RazeOfLight 14:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I know it was a joke. and We can have a 3 on 3 fight if you want. I'll use Luka Kagamine, Akira Cagali, and Atarashi Kaishi. I'll start up the page so just add on when I'm done. Oh and btw you don't have to start a new section each time you leave a message. RazeOfLight 15:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Please don't try to annoy me. It will only work badly for you in the end. And yes that's fine with me that you put them near the end of their history. Fighting someone without shikai would be kind of unfair. As for the pyrokinesis well it was determined who was going to fight who. but I guess you want those two to fight. That's fine. i'm about to add Akira's transformation powers so there's always something else I can use. RazeOfLight 15:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) And yes two of them can. Just let me know which characters and what squad. RazeOfLight 15:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) A New Dawn: Fight For Pride.....That's the RP and its your moveRazeOfLight 15:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Its fine man. I have no problem with waiting. RazeOfLight 15:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I have no ideas how to create new pages on the new setup. (I didn't switch over) RazeOfLight 16:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) It is your move man. Sorry I haven't been on much. Things have been going on around here at my campus that I needed to attend to. RazeOfLight 12:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo Links are annoyin' if ya don't know how. Okay, here's what you do. First Step: Use these before adding the link Second Step: Add the link name (example, Kenji Hiroshi.) beside [[ with no spaces. Third step: After typing in the link name, close it off with two of these, . Again no spaces. The only spaces you should be using are any that involve the link name itself. And that's the basic's of linking, pal. Hope that helps. With any images, remember to add File: beforehand. Kenji Hiroshi 18:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Raze can't be on all the time, man. He's got a pretty hectic schedule. I should know, 'cause he's the guy I RP the most with. He'll be on eventually, all you gotta do is wait. I'm waitin' for him to post on our own RP as well. Sorry man, the only contact I have with Raze is through the wiki 'cause I don't use the chat anymore. Kenji Hiroshi 19:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) From what I've been able to tell, we still haven't finalised all the details like location, participants and the like. And we still don't know which members are involved (Don't go on the chat to know lol). It was mine and Raze's idea, but he's the one who got the word out. I'd wait until we hear from everyone and see what's what. Oh yeah, seen that ya used one of the pic's I gave ya. Your characters are comin' along nicely, man. Keep it up. Kenji Hiroshi 19:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I know as much about the tourney as you do, man. All I know is that my characters, Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori will be participating for sure. Maybe Kazuma Nishiki if there's room. I'd just continue buildin' your characters in preperation for it like Raze and myself are doin'. Kenji Hiroshi 19:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for welcome hi man, i hope the same thing and also be part of gravity force Zanroga jejeje so much time jejeje, hey man i need you help,tell me how put the propierty template in the pages Zanroga thx for help Thx a lot man you are a really nice person and im thinking in a story to make a duo but when finish some details of my main char Takeshi Sawada , Zanroga october 09 2010 HEY! This might be a lil too late but...uhmmm well anyway...WELCOME TO BFF!! I know i'm no admin to just come here and say those things but still...its quite a hobby for me to welcome new users...and im just a regular user...and uhm...well...uhmm welcome? GREETINGS! (i got the feeling im just repeating myself)..pls enjoy ur stay...pls..im beggi..(dont wanna continue that)..I know..im quite random (excuse me for that eheheheh) well anyway...if u need help...pls ask...^_^ Im your friendly neighborhood Lone Black Garuga 10:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC)